Childish Angels
by tkari
Summary: When frends get sent 2 SK world they see no reason other than 2 have fun. But will the SK gang be able to survive both their enemies AND the giggling girls (2 r BIG on yaoi),when evil threatens both worlds will the girls b able 2 grow up enough 2 stop it?


Childish Angels

A/N: Hiya peeps! It is I! The all mighty Shinzo-Chan! ..Uh.. Tkari.. ":) So, here is another shaman king fanfic from me! Oh, and Jess (karialkai) I finally reviewed ya fic! YAY! GO ME! Anywayz, R&R PLEASE!

……………….

It was a cold summers day when the three girls walked home from school, as usual they were later than everyone else after staying behind on the computers in the Graphics room hanging out, surfing the net, and basically having a good time.

"Bye!" Jenna waved as she stopped at the corner where she parted from her twin friends.

"See ya, Jen! Don't get hit by any busses!" I warned my friend as usual.

"Bye, Jenbo!" My twin sister, Kim, waved back to the tall lass, "See you tomorrow!"

Jenna and I looked at my sister in an odd way, finally Jenna spoke after Kim had looked around wondering what all of the looks were for.

"It's Friday you dolt!" Yelled Jenna as she walked in the other direction, laughing kindly at her friends' stupidity. After absorbing this current information Kim laughed too, "oh yeah, I forgot!"

I watched my tall strawberry-blonde-haired friend walk away before turning in the opposite direction and making my way towards the buss stop at a fast pace.

"Wait up!" I heard my sister's voice, then the sound of feet hitting the pavement as she caught up with me.

"What's up?" I asked her, looking at her plainly, my mouth a simple '0' shape.

"You didn't need to rush off in such a hurry," she sounded slightly annoyed as we started to walk, "you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, you have a foot condition," I sighed as I quickened my pace, "I just don't wonna miss the bus like last time."

"It wasn't my fault you know."

"…Whoever told you that was lying," I laughed. Despite me having had the last say, she laughed too. It was so like her, to leave things as they were and keep the peace, and it was so like_ me_ to have to have the last say, apparently I'd been that way since I was little, my twin and I were so different, _'like chalk and cheese'_ they would always say.

We were half way to the bus stop when a light flashed over-head, causing a gust of wind to make my hair dance as it flew by. I stood stock still, watching as the pale blue light faded, afraid that one movement would cause the whole moment to disappear. I turned around and looked at my sister who was looking around at the empty streets, the only movements were those of the tree's swaying and the sea-gulls screeching high above us.

"W…What was that?" Asked my twin, an old newspaper floating past her face carried by the icy wind. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know…" but before long my imagination came back to life and gave my body a start jump, "but maybe it was the star of destiny! Maybe were shaman's and have been sent to this dimension – our memories lost in the warp – but now destiny is calling on us once more to save the universe and-" The words just spilled out of my mouth in a rush as my sister sighed, sorry she had asked.

"Maybe it was a comet." She suggested.

"…I'll stick with my star of destiny idea," I told her bluntly.

"Wonder if Jenna saw it," said Kim slowly.

"Yeah…" I looked around as a stranger walked past us, "hey!" I called to the passer by, making him jump. "Did you see it? The comet- or star- or whatever it was! Did you see it?"

The teen looked at me as if I had three heads, then hurriedly continued his walk, calling the word 'weirdo' once he was far enough to ensure his safety.

I looked stunned as my sister laughed hysterically, "you should've heard yourself!" She clutched her sides in pain.

"Har, har very funny!" My blunt tone had returned, "Well why don't you ask next ti- THE BUS!" I yelled as I pointed in the direction of the road, "we-we-"

"…Missed it…?" Kim smiled, "looks like were walking."

"Why not wait for the next one, it'll only be about ten minutes."

"…You said that last time."

"So?" I failed to see why it was a problem.

"We were waiting for half an hour!"

"…Oh…" I looked at my shoes, "…so we walk…?"

Kim nodded, "we walk."

………………….

A/N:sighs: Walking is sooo tiring! Sorry it's a boring chapter, the next one will be better I promise! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DI- :sees Horo-lover in the corner with axes and pitchforks ready to kill the authoress at any signs of Horo-abuse: …I mean.. uh.. I WANT TO LIVE! R&R PLEASE! ….OR ILL SET JENBO ON YOU! …she hurts… :points to a huge bruise on knee: SHE DID IT:points to Jenbo a.k.a jen-tao07: I tried to attack her… and she stepped out of the way… so I whent flying… :sighs: My life is a sad one… I know! Cheer me up in a review! R&R AND WIN A COOKIE!


End file.
